Do You Dream Of Me
by Morning
Summary: A labor of love


This is a story that is the combination of many talents. Red Ogress wrote the first section as a get well present and it was so sweet I just had to continue telling the tale and Bookworm added her knowledge and skill to help me with the grammar and structure. Also I want to acknowledge the contribution of my late son, his was the second poem and I used it with much love and affection.

I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars and use them only for the entertainment of those who would grace me with taking the time to give my little story a read. I thank you in advance.

Do You Dream of Me 

By Morning 2002

Charley rushed out of the kitchen as she heard the three bikes pull into the   
garage. She put her fingers to her lips, but the boys had already shut off   
the powerful engines, without the final rev this time. Charley smiled as   
they dismounted, talking quietly.  
  
"How is she, Charley ma'am?" asked Modo, a frown of concern on his face.  
  
"She's a little better Modo, but still very tired and low. This flu really   
took it out of her."  
  
"Yeah, she must be sick! Even my legendary charm didn't cheer her up!" said   
Vinnie, amazed.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," murmured Throttle quietly to Modo, who snickered. "Is   
she awake, Charley girl? I've got something for her."  
  
"She was a moment ago. Go up and see." Charley smiled at Throttle. Ever   
since her visitor had arrived, Throttle had been fascinated with her   
artistic skill, her lovely nature and the wonderful stories she could tell.   
Charley giggled quietly as Throttle grabbed something covertly from his   
gear-sack and headed for the stairs. "I think someone's developing a little   
crush," she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
Upstairs, Throttle opened the door cautiously and peered around. Morning   
was propped up on some pillows, looking tired but awake. She smiled as she   
saw the tan head poking around the edge of the door, like a little child not   
sure of his welcome.  
  
"Come in, Throttle," she said, smiling.  
  
Throttle moved slowly across to the bed. He was smiling and holding   
something behind his back. Morning giggled as she saw a daisy head flop   
sideways, giving away his surprise. Throttle followed her gaze.  
  
"Oh well," he said, and presented the flowers to her. It was an interesting   
bunch; daisies, jonquils, daffodils, even some dandelions. She guessed from   
the state of the rough, cottage bunch that he had gathered them from the   
local fields. She smiled at him.  
  
"I thought this might brighten things up for you," he said.  
  
"They're lovely, Throttle," she said. She took them from him and breathed   
in the fresh, floral scent. She looked up, because Throttle was still   
standing, watching her. She gestured to the chair near the window, and he   
dragged it over so he could sit by her.  
  
"I brought this for you, too," he said, pulling a small book out of his   
jacket pocket. Morning looked at it curiously. Alien symbols were   
inscribed on the cover. "I've had it for ages. When I was learning   
English, I started translating it for practice. I thought you might like to   
read it. You know, to pass the time."  
  
Morning smiled in delight. "A Martian book? How lovely!" Morning flipped   
through the book, exclaiming in delight.  
  
"Throttle, it's poetry!"  
  
Throttle grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for it. Can never get   
enough."  
  
Morning stared at the tall, muscular Martian. Battle scarred and powerful,   
clad in leather and wearing a gun, he looked like someone who shouldn't even   
be able to read, let alone enjoy poetry. She wondered again at the hidden   
depths of her Martian friends. "And I suppose you all compose sonnets in   
your spare time?" she teased.  
  
"Nah," said Throttle, grinning, "although you should see Modo's carvings   
sometime. He's really good." Throttle looked awkward, so Morning opened   
the book once again, to give him time to compose himself. A poem caught her   
eye, and she read it aloud.

  
  
What has the falcon that I do not?  
Feathers soft and wings aloft.  
Falcon, you are a brother of mine,  
jess-bound to your lord.  
  
What has the stallion that I do not?  
Hooves hard and mane a-fly.  
Stallion, you are a brother of mine,  
halter-bound to your lord.  
  
What has the hound that I do not?  
Nose keen and shanks a-bound.  
Hound, you are a brother of mine,  
leash-bound to your lord.  
  
What has the soldier that I do not?  
Sleek steel and colors bright.  
Soldier, you are a brother of mine,  
oath-bound to your lord.  
  
Falcon, snap the jesses,  
Stallion your halter break.  
Hound run free and soldier flee,  
but free I cannot make.  
  
What do I have that they do not?  
Falcon, stallion, soldier and hound?  
Their hearts are free, but mine shall be,  
to you, forever bound.

  
  
Morning looked up at Throttle and smiled. "Love poems. Oh, Throttle," she   
said, torn between laughter and amazement. Throttle grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Like I said, I'm a sucker for poetry." He smiled at her, and took her   
hand. "I better leave you to rest. But you get better soon, you hear?"  
  
"I hear," said Morning, smiling fondly at him.

                                               ****

After a few days the flu had run it's course and Morning was up and around. Charley had been more than wonderful in taking care of her. The young woman was so much like her mother, kind and giving with those same striking green eyes.  

"Your Mom would be so proud, Charlene. You have done such a good job in keeping the old place going and I think she would really like the guys." 

"Thanks Morning, I think she would too. Mom was always one for taking in the strays." Charley chuckled softly. "And I have to admit it's much more exciting with them around and a lot less lonely. When Momma died I kind of became a hermit. I guess I was taking it out on people in general since that drunk driver…. "

Morning smiled knowingly placing a supportive arm around Charley's shoulder.

" I know Sweetie, I know. I miss her so much myself. But you're her girl and made out of the same tough stuff, right?"

"Yeah I guess, well no more of that. You hungry? I think its time you had more than soup and juice." Charley said shaking away the gloomy mood.

"I could do with something a little more solid. What have you got in mind?"

"The only thing those guys will eat root beer and hot dogs. Come on; sit in the kitchen with me while I get things going. I might as well fix enough for the invading hordes. They'll be here looking to refuel so I'd better have stuff ready, they are worst then a bunch of five year olds if they have to wait.

Morning took a seat at the table while Charley began retrieving the hot dogs from the fridge and putting them on to boil.

"So which one has peaked your interest, Kiddo?" Morning inquired cocking an eyebrow and taking Charley off guard. 

"Come on, little girl, I've been around way too long for you to try and pull the wool over my eyes, so fess up."

"I hate it when you do that, Mom could too and it would drive me crazy. Okay, at first it was Vinnie. We kind of had an attraction for each other, but it soon fizzled out. That guy is just too hyper for me and he's not ready for anything serious and I understand that. Modo is still grieving for his wife and he's the big brother I never had," Charley paused as if she was debated whether to continue. 

"So it's Throttle? I'm not surprised." Morning smiled.

"Yeah it's Throttle, but he doesn't even know I'm alive in that way. In fact he's got a crush on you. I'm just Charley girl, the combination cook, maid, and bike mechanic to him." Charley sighed frustrated as she plopped the hot dogs into the water a little harder then she had intended splashing hot water all over the counter and burning her arm in the process. "Oww," she cried rushing over to the sink to run some cold water on her arm.

Morning stood up and got the aloe vera juice from the fridge and poured the cooling gel on the burn, "You better let me do the lunch. I know Throttle cares, but having feelings for me is safe, they can never go anywhere, like having a crush on your teacher. He knows how much I love my husband, so he can have those feeling and not have to commit. He's a young man that has been hurt very deeply and is scared to allow himself the possibility of exploring any relationship where he might have to trust his heart to someone else."

Charley sat at the table holding her arm looking at the burn turning red, but not saying much. Morning got a few ice cubes and placed them in a bowl of cold water and sat down in front of Charley. She dipped a clean white dish towel in the water and bath Charley's burn. " He told me about what happened with the young woman on Mars. It was sad that they couldn't continue their relationship after having waited so long. But War does bad things to the noblest of intentions. I think that you'd be real good for each other if you aren't afraid of taking a chance?"

"But what if I end up making a big fool out of myself? Then I will mess up a good friendship and we'll have nothing." Charley fiddled with the side of the bowl of water.

"Yes that's true. But to coin a somewhat corny phrase, " You can't make an omelet with out braking a few eggs. Some things are just worth the risks you have to take. And he such a cutie and would make such a yummy omelet." The older woman smiled pinching Charley's chin before getting up and leaving her arm to soak in the cool water. Before the blushing Charley could say anything the sound of the guys busting through the raised garage door stopped the conversation.

"What's up ladies? Your day can start now that the sunshine of your lives has arrived in all his studdly glory." Vinnie proclaimed as he bounded from his bike and plopped down at the kitchen table.

Modo got off his bike and walked over to Morning giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How ya feelin" today, Miss Morning ma'am. You sure are looking much better."

"I am feeling considerable better, dear. I appreciate that some one took the time to ask?" She glared over at Vinnie who was causally leaning back in his chair. Modo walked over to the table and swat Vinnie in the back of the head. "Ain't you got no manners, boy?"

Vinnie held the sore spot on his head, " What? Morning knows I care about how she's feelin' don't cha, Morning?"

Morning just rolled her eyes and smiled while putting the first batch the hot dogs on the table then going to the refrigerator and retrieved a 3 liter bottle of root beer and all the condiments the guys would want to pour all over their hot dogs.

Throttle had yet to say anything. He quietly walked in and sat at the table then noticed Charley's arm, " What happen Charley girl? That looks like a nasty burn?"

She didn't look at him just continued to dab the cool water over the burn, "Yeah I guess my mind wasn't on cooking this afternoon. It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"I got somethin' that might help a little more than that." He reach into the green pouch hanging from his waist and took out a small sliver tube with strange marking on it. "I don't have much left, but this should take care of the burn." He took the dishtowel from her hand and wrung it out dry. Then lifted her arm out of the water carefully patting it so as not to irritate the burned area.

Charley could feel her face getting warmer and her cheeks getting redder by the second, but prayed it would go unnoticed. He let go of her arm just long enough to squeeze the blue gel from its container onto his fingertips. Then he gently smoothed it over the burned area never having realized how delicately small her arm actually was or how soft her skin felt. His eyes followed the line of her forearm up to her shoulder where silky chestnut colored hair fell just slightly below her collarbone and his eyes stopped at her face taking full notice of the rosy glow on her cheeks and how stunningly prefect her face was.

Morning peered over her shoulder having gone back to the stove to prepare a new batch of the hot dogs. She smiled seeing the look of new interest on the handsome face of the young Martian male. An ideal began to form in her mind, one that might help the young couple with those first awkward steps to a new relationship.

                                                         *****

"Okay Modo, have him over here in 2 hours sharp and I'll take care of the rest. Don't worry, my David will pick up Chantel on his way here." Morning turned off the radio and walked up to Charley's bedroom and knocked on the door, " Charlene, can I come in?"

"Sure, doors open. I'm in the shower." 

Morning walked in and quietly went to Charley's closet opening the door softly. She noticed the green cocktail dress and matching shoes, "Umm… Charley, I was wondering, David is coming to pick me up this evening and I'd like to celebrate with a night on the town and we would just love it if you joined us. You two really haven't gotten to know each other very well and I think it would be fun." Morning giggled silently, closed the door and sat on the bed.

Charley came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and plopped down next to Morning while rubbing her hair dry. "Sure why not? My social life hasn't been exactly what you'd say, overly active."

"Wonderful and we are going to get all dressed up. I'm sure you have something just right. Why don't you do the whole works? Paint your nails, curl your hair, and really pamper yourself for a couple of hours. I'll do the same and we'll dazzled David with our beauty." Morning smiled and left the room.

Morning had already taken her bath and gotten her clothes all laid out. She crept down the stairs and quietly as possible she called Charley's favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered a complete dinner for two. Then calling the nearest florist she ordered a dozen white roses paying for everything with her credit card.

Finding Charley's good china, the set her mother had left her and zipping around the kitchen she cleaned it spotless and set a beautiful table complete with candles.

Surprisingly it had all take just an hour. The food had arrived and she was able to catch the deliver person before he could ring the back door bell and alert Charley. Fortunately the flowers came at the same time. She arranged everything so the food would stay warm and placed the flowers in a beautiful crystal vase in the center of the table. She looked at the impossible task just accomplished and was pleased with working a miracle. Clicking off the lights she went up to get dressed and set about trying to keep everything a secret until the second part of her plan arrived.

                                          *****

"But why do we have to wear this stuff?" Throttle complained tugging at the collar of the black turtleneck that matched the black Dockers and shoes.

"Morning had this stuff delivered and she wanted us to wear it over to Charley's tonight. Stop griping, you're beginning to sound like Vinne." Modo said as he put the finishing touches on his almost matching outfit except for the shirt being white and the pants brown.

"At least the Kid hyper doesn't have to wear this stuff. By the way, you got sick awfully fast, Vincent." Throttle looked suspiciously at Vinnie who was lying in his hammock attempting to look pitiful.

" I musta got too close to Morning *** **cough, cough*" Vinnie pulled the covers closer around his face mostly to hide the grin that he could no longer control.

                                                 ****

By the time David, Morning's husband, had arrive she had to practically sit on Charley to keep her from going down the stairs. Hearing the sound of his car pulling up out in front of the garage made Morning breath a sigh of relief thinking she just might pull this whole matchmaking thing off.

She went to the window and waved receiving a welcome smile from her handsome husband. Charley leaned over Morning's shoulder to also give him a wave but noticed somebody sitting next to him in the car, "What's Chantel doing with him?"

"Umm… she's meeting Modo here. Her apartment was on the way so David just gave her a ride. Why are you so suspicious? Child, you really need this night out just to rest your nerves." 

"Yeah I guess? Well, we'd better get down there." Charley took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her wrap. Morning picked up her jacket and took a deep breath and hoped that Charley wouldn't turn on the light to the kitchen and that Modo, for this one time, would be on time.

Her hopes were fulfilled when coming down the stairs she heard the sound of the motorcycles coming. They would have to move fast to make sure neither Throttle or Charley could back out. 

As soon as Charley raised the garage door Modo and Throttle pulled in and parked. David and Chantel followed them in. The well-built dark skinned man got out of the car and grabbed his wife in a loving embrace, "How you feelin' Baby doll. Man, it seems like you've been gone a thousand years. Thanks for taken such good care of her while I was away, Charley. We owe you big time." 

Charley hardly heard what he said wondering why Throttle was at the garage. Why he was dressed so differently and what in general was going on, "Umm? Oh, no problem. Morning is like my second mom I had to make sure she got all the TLC she needed"

Chantel got out of the car and walked over to Modo putting her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "How ya doin' babe. Are you a part of all this?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm the official delivery man. I got him here, but I 'm not so sure he's gonna be cool with what Morning has cooked up." Chantel and he had been dating for about a year after he rescued her from being harassed by some of Limburgers uglier goons who'd decided to have some unsavory fun at her expense one night. During the brawl his helmet was knocked off and the, very unusual, knight in shinning armor immediately fascinated her. After he'd easily disposed of the hoodlums and given the obligatory explaination, followed by the usual shock of realizing that a Martian wasn't a little man with a round black head, that wore tennis shoes, a Roman helmet and a green, metal, ballet tutu, she was mesmerized by him ever since.

Throttle watched the exchange between Morning and her husband and sighed sadly knowing she was where she should be, trying to dismiss any feelings other then an admiration for a sweet lady. His attention focused to every one else in the garage and realized that they were coupled off which left just he and Charley. He never allowed himself to think about Charley in that way. First it was Vinnie's flighty interest in her. Then the discovering Carbine was still in the picture. With all that have passed he just resigned himself to being alone. Glancing over toward the her, he couldn't help but smile seeing how exquisite she looked in the same light green gown she'd worn the time they'd gone to see that play. Thinking back he remembered how, even then, his heart beat out of his chest when she walked down the stairs all dressed up looking like one of the princess in the fairytale storybook they'd given her.

Morning didn't miss a step and went on with her plan, "Okay Modo, Chantel, you get in the car with David. We don't want to miss the concert. And as for you two…" she hooked her arm around Charley and walked over to Throttle taking his arm and practically pulling him off his bike. She walked them to the kitchen and flipped on the light, "Have fun." She kissed them both on the cheek and before the shock wore off she hopped in the car and David pulled out of the garage and they were gone.

Charley didn't know what to do. How could Morning do this? Maybe he doesn't want to be stuck here with her. Knowing Throttle he'd stay just out of not wanting to hurt her feelings but she didn't want him to feel like a trapped animal. 

"I..I'm sorry. I had no idea….you don't have to stay," she was much too embarrassed to actually look at him.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay? Beautiful table, beautiful flowers, and most of all, a beautiful woman to share it with." He smiled and set his helmet down on the counter and held the chair out for her to sit down. 

                                                          ******

Dinner was very pleasant they did a lot of talking about her life and his, about the whys and why nots of she and Jack and he and Carbine. After a brief moment of silence he suggested, "You want to walk off some of this food?" 

"Walk?" Charley was surprised. She could count on one hand and not include her thumb the times they actually walked anywhere.

"Yeah, you know, one foot in front of the other? It's a warm night."

"Okay that would be nice."

He actually wanted to spend the evening with her and share more then the schematics of a motorcycle. Could it be vaguely possible that he might have some feeling for her? She thought holding her white shawl around her shoulders as they strolled.

She sure acted like it was more than just friendship she wanted. But why would she be interested in him? After all, it wasn't like she couldn't have her pick of any Earthman around, so why invest her heart in a, battle scared, walking emotional wreck from another planet? His hopes started to diminish and he slipped his hands inside of his pants pockets slumping his shoulders slightly.

They walked until they'd came to the park and over toward the playground. Charley wandered over and sat down on the children's wooden merry-go-round and Throttle sat down next to her. She leaned her arms on the iron bars that separated each triangle shaped section resting her chin down and looking up into the lens of his shades.

The look in her eyes made him reach up and slid the glasses off his face and dare to reach over and run his finger down her cheek. "I'm not real good at this kind of stuff, Charley girl. Maybe that's what went wrong with me and Carbine? I feel a lot of stuff, but saying it, is really hard for me."

She smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of his, "Why don't you tell me with one of your poems? Yes, I know about them. Pick one that tells how you feel."

"You don't wanna hear any of that. I just showed them to Morning to give her something to pass the time," his hand dropped and he looked at the ground almost embarrassed that she knew anything about his love for writing poetry.

"No, you showed them because you wanted to share a part of yourself with someone you cared a lot about. Please let me share that part of you too." She reached down to take his hand.

He lifted his eyes to catch the moonlight that illuminated in hers and the gentle caring expression that covered her face. She did care, as rare a phenomenon as it might have been, she actually cared for him.

He voice was shaky at first,

Do you dream of me

When miles keep us apart

Can you imagine a world

when forever is an impossible notion

and our souls long to be joined?

He gained more confidence seeing her smile and his sweet husky voice added more emotion as the words flowed tenderly from his lips;

Do you dream of me?

And do you see what I see,

our paths stretched out toward eternity

Do you dream of me?

Even though I've never lain beside you

Did you dream of me

Before you knew I was real?

Do you dream of me?

Is my love enough to keep you afloat?

Am I the answer to the question in your heart?

Can I fill the hole you never wanted to show?

When all seems lost and everything turns against me

Your memory gives me strength

When you close your eyes

Am I there?

When you hear a sweet melody

and your heart dances do you dream of me?

Does my memory give you strength?

Is my embrace far form the reality in your mind?

Late at night

In the still 

After sleep has seduced you away to places

only you know

Do you dream of me?

The world had become a vacuum where not even sound could penetrate. They sat looking into each other's eyes not hearing or seeing anything around them. He gently placed both hands on each side of her face and let his thumbs trace her lips.

His warm fingers were so soft, like satin to the touch. She watched him taking in every line in his face, every sweet emotion that was captured in his strange crimson eyes. How different and beautiful he was, a golden being with so much pain and too much sorrow reaching out to find a safe haven in her heart.

The feel of her skin was beyond anything his mind could have conceived and she didn't pull away, in fact she was actually encouraging him to continue. Everything about her was like something out of a dream. A flawless face that would put any work of art to shame especially her eyes, they shimmered the same incredible green as the once sparkling canals of his home world. Dare he hope that she'd let him…?

"Don't be afraid, Throttle," She whispered reaching up to comb her fingers through the tuft of hair falling over his eyes then gliding her palm down his face gently guiding him closer.

What felt like centuries soon ended in the beginnings of a moment they would never forget. Planets collided, suns went nova, the universe exploded into a brilliant light as their lips met and they shared the warmth and new discovery only a first kiss can offer.

They parted slowly and he leaned his forehead against hers, "I never knew I could feel so much so fast, Charlene. There are so many things that could make us working out, almost impossible."

"True, but there is one thing that can make us happier than we either of us can imagine. I love you, Throttle."  

He was silent for a second then stood up and pulled her up to hold her full in his arms, "I guess that's all that really counts, I think I love you too." He kissed her again and she melted into his heart with the thought of forever in her mind.

The walk home was almost as quiet as the when they left only this time his arms were securely around her waist and hers were just as securely around his. They walked into the garage and Throttle grabbed his helmet, got on his bike and was just about to leave when David's car pulled in beside them. They all got out of the car but no one was going to ask how everything went and Charley and Throttle just smile not about to give them a clue.

"I guess we'll just head upstairs we have a long drive back home tomorrow. Will I see you kids in the morning?"

"Yeah we'll be here bright and early to see you guys off," Throttle grinned.

Modo looked from his bro to Charley then raised his eyebrow at Chantel and she shrugged her shoulders not sure of what had happened. "We'd better ride, bro. I have to get my lady home it's getting kinda late. We'll see ya all in the am." Modo walked Chantel over to his bike and helped her on to the back. He climbed on and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Throttle looked at Charley, "Well Charley-girl, thanks for a great evening it was fun." He held out his hand.

She took it and gave him a friendly shake, "No problem, maybe we can do it again if things get too boring."

Everyone sighed sadly thinking that nothing between the two had changed.

"One more thing, Charley girl," he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her. "We forgot to have desert." 

They exchanged a mind-blowing kiss that got shock but ecstatic reactions from their friends. After they ended it, Charley blushed burying her beet red face on Throttle's shoulder.

"Everybody satisfied?" Throttle proudly asked.

"I think you made a clear enough statement. Good night all." Morning was practically glowing with joy as she grabbed David's hand and went up to their room.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, Darlin'. Dream of me," he kissed her forehead gently and started up his bike.

The End.


End file.
